


His Last Hope

by MareenOfSunshine



Series: Anisoka: Depression [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Is Leia And Lukes Mum, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anisoka, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, MAJOR Spoiler for the tcw final, Not A Happy Ending, Padmé is just a friend, Sad Anakin Skywalker, They love each other, ahsoka and anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/pseuds/MareenOfSunshine
Summary: !!!MAJOR SPOILER WARNING FOR THE FINAL OF STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS!!!Again: This is a ANISOKA fic if you don't like the ship you shouldn't read it unless you read it for my writing.I do not accept any hate of the ship: hate comments will get deleted and reported!I would recommend to listen to the Anisoka Playlist on Spotify while reading it, it just gives another vibe if you know what I mean.I don't really know what else to say so: enjoy reading <3
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anisoka: Depression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734184
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	His Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> !!!MAJOR SPOILER WARNING FOR THE STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS FINAL!!!
> 
> Have some tissues ready <3
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2hz7PlEEg1ug9MJSaAmuVc?si=heNfni7qT2O7TBJGB3i1Xg

The costume he was wearing was heavy. But he needed it. The procedure of getting it on had taken a few days.

Days he spent awake. In pain.

Having it on felt new, tormenting, but he knew without it he’d prove nothing but weakness.

Anakin knew now that the chancellor had tricked him, but Vader would use this pain to get angry. To be angry. 

Anakin knew that he had just lost Padmé. His best friend. He remembered how relieved he was when they came to the conclusion that they would be better off as friends because little did she know, Anakin loved someone, and as much as Anakin wished it, it wasn’t Padmé.

What Anakin knew too was that Ahsoka had hid them for sure. She had hid them before she stepped onto that cruiser that now laid in front of him. 

Vader wouldn’t say it but there was this little last piece of Anakin in him that wished he’d find her. Because she would help him. 

He felt so lost and alone.

Anakin had felt them. He had heard Ahsoka scream in pain, felt her little pause where she’d tried to calm her breathing, heard more screams until the baby screams had started. 

He felt two force signatures and Anakin knew that he only felt them because Ahsoka had let him. 

The two force signatures slowly faded after he heard two names: “Luke” and “Leia”

Vader’s steps got faster. He wanted to find her. She had to be somewhere, hopefully alive. It wasn’t really Vader that wanted to find her so desperately it was Anakin. Anakin who clung onto her for hope. 

Anakin who hoped that she’d help him. That they’d figure it out how they always did.

_ Figure it out. _

After what he’d done? Would she still trust him? Would she still want to be with him?

The snow had already taken in a lot of the wrack. But Vader and Anakin both knew from the beginning that they might not find her alive anymore.

The heavy boots made a soft “thumb” while he marched around the ship. 

That’s when he saw it.

The snow had taken most of them down but there they were: the helmets of the 501st legion.  _ His  _ legion. 

Some of them laid under snow while a few had managed to stay on the sticks. 

He wanted to leave when he saw something silver.

It was like it would call for him.

He slowly got onto one knee and took it. He took a deep breath when he realised what he was holding.

“Ahsoka…”, he whispered.

He stood up and wiped the snow down from it. Anakin swallowed. Was this the end? Would he truly never see her again?

He slowly brushed down the snow which was frozen around them. It was her lightsabers, definitely, there was no doubt.

He ignited the lightsaber. The blue blade shot out of it. It was blue because of him. Because he made it blue. For  _ her.  _

Anakin felt how a tear escaped his eyes. This was the end, was it?

Sidious had tricked him and he lost everything. This one crash, this lightsabers, this one person.

She was his last hope- 

-but she was gone.

Because of him.

Because he fell for the tricks Sidious pulled.

His Skygirl.

His Snips.

In this exact moment Darth Vader took over him. 

Anakin died in that moment.

He died like he thought she did.

Their children did.

Anakin died but Darth Vader lived.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to give y'all a hug right now :(
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the fic even though it's a pretty sad one
> 
> May the force be with you guys!
> 
> Check out my other works and if you want to keep getting updated about new works or works in progress follow my instagram: sandhxter


End file.
